Only Hope
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Sora's feels like her life's not worth living and try's to get rid of it. Will someone be able to stop her in time? *Songfic* *TAIORA with mentions of MIMATO and TAKARI*


Only Hope By: Kari Kamiya01  
  
KK01: OK I didn't do this on my own. My sister gave me the idea  
  
Matt: I dare you to do the disclaimer  
  
KK01: *Shakes head no* You do it before I find SK01  
  
Matt: OK, OK! KK01 doesn't own Digimon.or this plot come to think of it, her sister does well actually the idea.KK01 can't even come up with her own stories.  
  
KK01: HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOST TO TELL THEM THAT! Besides I needed help getting started and my sister decided to help me.  
  
Matt: I know that  
  
KK01: Now on with the fic, I know the song doesn't fit but I like it. It's called Only Hope by Mandy Moore. I hope you like it.a bit.ok a bit more angst then what my sister mostly writes. I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora watched the rain fall on her face well crying. Her mother died, she had nowhere to go. The 13-year-old girl sat staring as her world seemed to crash down on her, first her father turned around and left their family and refused to take care of her, all her friends seemed to hate her.except two, but she wasn't thinking about them know.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again  
  
Everywhere are turned there was only despair and sadness. She hated her life and herself. She hated seeing happily families walk by. The something caught her eye.the ones she used to call friends. Mimi Tachikawa driving by in a car with her parents happily chatting together and Mimi was holding her new younger brother in her arms. She watched sadly as the car drove away.  
  
I'm away in the infant cold But you sing to me over, and over and over again  
  
Next she saw Joe in a store with his older brother Jim, his father and mother. They were all looking around and talking and laughing happily. Now Sora was really getting sad cause she could still see herself with her mother.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know you're my only hope  
  
Izzy walked by under an umbrella with his parents close behind him. They were all giggling and laughing as they ran home trying their hardest not to get wet.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of you galaxy dancing, and laughing, and laughing again  
  
Next what she saw really broke her heart. There was Matt, TK and their parents. They were separated but now back together and that caused Sora to go sad. She knew that would never happen to her and that she was all alone in this world.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me the plan that you have for over again  
  
"I HATE THIS!" Sora cried out and ran by a small 10-year-old girl who called out, "SORA!" As she ran by. The girl turned around and ran home as fast as she could to get her brother.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know you're my only hope  
  
Sora looked out at the raging sea ready to jump in. She was about to jump when a pair of warm arms shot out and wrapped around her waist and held her to a strong chest. "Let go," Sora cried not known who it was and just wanting to die. "No," The male voice replied and this time Sora recognized it. "Tai, please," Sora asked shaking. "No," Tai said holding her tighter. "Why NOT?!" Sora yelled then continued, "No body cares if I die." "SORA! I love you!" Tai said lightly. Sora turned and looked at him in shock but she could tell from his face that he wasn't lying. "Oh Tai, I love you too. It's just my family's gone now," Sora said crying into his chest. "No it's not, you still have my mom, dad, Kari and me," Tai replied. Sora looked at him and kissed him on the lips. After a few minutes Tai took her hand and walked her back to his house.  
  
I give you my destiny I givin' you all of me I want you symphony Signing with all that I am At the top of my lungs  
  
I've giving it all back  
  
Sora sighed at that memory, she almost lost her life.and almost lost the chance to see this. She looked around to see her friends.family.  
  
Kari and TK stood with their 10-year-old son TJ and 5-year-old daughter Kara happily watching the stars of the Digiworld.  
  
Izzy and his wife Kim watched their 8-year-old daughter Ivy Izumi who was trying to play Kirby on her laptop.  
  
Mimi and Matt laughed and ate some food with their 10-year-old son Mike Ishida.  
  
Joe and his wife Lilly helping their 9-year-old son Jamie Kido up from the dirt well laughing and getting dirty themselves.  
  
And finally a 10-year-old girl named Sari Kamiya layed beside Sora looking at the now starry sky with her 5-year-old brother and sister Kai and Tora watching the sky also. And Sora snuggled into her husband...Tai Kamiya. "Thank you," Sora said. Tai smiled and knew what she was talking about.at that time, he was her only hope.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray To be only yours I know you're my only hope  
  
Hmmm. Mmmmm. Oooooo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK01: So how was that? PLESE Be easy. This is sorta my first solo fic.  
  
Matt: Except your sister came up with the idea  
  
KK01: Yeah she did, but I came up with what song to used and the basic plot.  
  
Matt: What about those mad up characters.the children of the Digidestind?  
  
KK01: Oh those are SK01's characters.I'm aloud to use them as I please and SK01 says for me to tell you all that you can use that characters just tell us.or her in a review. Well catch ya around  
  
Matt: Bye, now I'm gonna hide cause you sister's coming back.  
  
KK01: LOL 


End file.
